


If The Bones Are Good (The Rest Don't Matter)

by StormyDaze



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Enthusiastic cunnilingus, F/M, Light Femdom, Pining, Sex Pollen, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/pseuds/StormyDaze
Summary: One of Shuri's experiments goes wrong. And then things go very right.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Shuri
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside)





	If The Bones Are Good (The Rest Don't Matter)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



Bucky will be the first one to admit that he’s a mess when they take him out of cryo.

Shuri claims she got all the HYDRA garbage out of his head, and in the short time Bucky’s gotten to know her, he’s learned not to doubt her when she says things like that. However, they both know there’s a world of difference between “no longer a mind-controlled puppet” and “actually a functioning human being.”

Still, Bucky gets used to showing up at Shuri’s lab for her to poke around in his brain. So much so that he’s surprised when he walks in one morning and she frowns at him and asks, “What are you doing here?”

“Um…” Bucky says eloquently.

“Your brain should be fixed now. Well, as fixed as I can make it, anyway. So unless you want to bring me coffee, I don’t really have anything for you to do.” She doesn’t say it unkindly. Probably she thinks that Bucky’s an idiot, that his brain is so scrambled that he can’t remember things she told him yesterday.

He does remember, vaguely, it’s just that habits are hard to break. Routines are soothing, and he was getting used to spending his mornings in here.

So he leaves. Ten minutes later, he sets a paper cup of coffee down on her desk next to her. One cream, two sugars. Just how she likes it.

Shuri raises an eyebrow at him, but she picks up the coffee and says, “Thank you.”

He sits there while she works, sipping his own coffee. The next morning, he makes sure to bring the coffee with him the first time.

Turns out, Shuri can think of things for him to do, when she puts her mind to it. Hand me that tool. Hold this in place for me. Lift this heavy thing. Bucky doesn’t pretend to understand most of what she does, but he likes listening to her talk about it. He likes feeling useful. He likes to think that maybe he’s making her happy, just a little bit.

She’s saying something about force vectors and work versus power when Bucky realizes he’s staring at her mouth and thinking about what her lips would feel like on his.

He throws himself backwards, nearly falling out of his chair, and jumps to his feet. Shuri breaks off mid-sentence. “Are you okay?” she asks.

“I’m fine,” Bucky says automatically. “I just remembered something. I, uh, I gotta go.” He flees the lab before she can respond.

He spends the rest of the day in the goat pastures, tearing up grass to feed the kids out of his hand. He wants to find a hole to crawl into and hide. She’s nineteen, and a _princess,_ and brilliant and funny and beautiful, and he’s the hundred-and-two-year-old murderer following her around like a puppy dog. Best case scenario, she laughs at him. Worst case scenario, she thinks he’s creepy and doesn’t want to be around him any more.

He just won’t tell her, he decides. He can be normal. All his inappropriate thoughts can stay in his head, where they won’t torment anyone else but him. Easy.

He pets a goat and focuses on his breathing.

He brings Shuri coffee the next morning, and she raises her eyebrow at him but doesn’t comment on his freak out the day before. He focuses very hard on what she’s saying about the way vibranium conducts energy andvery much does not think about the cute way her lips purse when she focuses or the spill of her braids over her shoulder.

It’s a couple of weeks later that Bucky notices something strange when he arrives at the lab. Something smells funny, like jasmine and vanilla. It makes Bucky’s head spin, and blood rushes to the surface of his skin. Shuri isn’t at her desk. He calls her name, but his only answer is a low moan from the back of the lab.

Is she hurt? Bucky drops the coffee on Shuri’s desk and rushes towards the sound, until he sees something that stops him in his tracks.

Shuri sits on the ground next to a shattered vial of purple dust. Her pants are on the floor next to her, and she has one hand inside her navy blue panties.

“Bucky!” Faster than Bucky thought she could move, she’s on her feet, launching herself at him, and then her arms are around his neck and she’s kissing him like she could devour him.

He kisses back like his life depends on it, feeling his cock grow hard in his pants. She tastes like coffee and vanilla chapstick. He slides his hands under her ass and lifts her up to get a better angle, and she takes his face in her hands and wraps her legs around his waist.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Shuri says, when they come up for air.

“What’s going on?” Bucky says. This is wrong, he shouldn’t be doing this, but instead of running away again, Bucky rocks his hips against Shuri’s ass.

“I was working on a synthetic replacement for the heart-shaped herb,” Shuri says, in between littering Bucky’s face with kisses. “I think something went wrong.”

“You think?” Bucky is going to go crazy if he doesn’t get his pants off soon. He rubs his hands over the smooth skin of Shuri’s thighs. “You have to get out of here. I could hurt you.”

“You won’t,” Shuri says. She tangles one hand in his hair. “I want this. Do you trust me?”

“Yes, but—”

“No buts.” She yanks on his hair, just hard enough to pull his head back and let her start sucking a hickey on his throat. “You going to be good for me?”

Bucky’s knees go weak and he sinks to the ground, setting Shuri down as he falls so that he’s kneeling in front of her. She still has her hand tangled in his hair, holding his head up so he can look her in the eye. “I asked you a question,” she says.

“Yes, ma’am.” The answer springs to Bucky’s lips without him having to think of it.

“Good boy.” She strokes his head. “You know how to eat pussy?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Bucky says again, and then Shuri wiggles her panties down her hips. Bucky helps, tugging them down over her ass so she can spread her legs for him, letting him see the small patch of neatly trimmed hair. She kicks the panties off to the side and lifts her leg like a dancer, placing her foot on Bucky’s shoulder, and then pulls his face between her legs.

She’s so wet that she drips over his chin as he turns his face up toward her. He licks her clit and then takes it gently into his mouth, sucking and rubbing it with his tongue, and then licks at her folds. She holds tight to his hair, guiding his head where she wants him, and he licks and sucks at whatever part of her he can reach. He feels her leg begin to shake against the side of his head and brings his hands up to her thighs to steady her.

For a few minutes, Bucky allows himself to get lost in the sweet-salty taste of her, the way she jerks her hips to fuck herself against his mouth, the tiny pinpricks of pain as she yanks on his hair. His world narrows down to her wetness in his mouth and the painfully tight press of his cock in his pants.

Shuri trembles as she comes, and he has to take even more of her weight as her legs give out, but he can handle it.

“Put me down,” she says when she recovers her breath, and Bucky sets her gently on the ground. She grabs his face and kisses him again, smearing her wetness between them. He wants to pull her closer, but instead he waits for her instructions, gripping his thighs tight instead.

“Why are you still dressed?” Shuri asks. “Strip.”

Bucky hurries to obey and then kneels in front of her again, his cock hard and dripping precome as it rubs against his belly. Shuri kneels next to him and takes it in her hand, and Bucky gasps and arches into the touch. She strokes just like he likes it, tight and fast.

“I’m, I’m gonna—” Bucky moans. Shuri pulls her hand away and Bucky whines. Shuri plants a foot on either side of Bucky’s knees, wraps her arms around his neck, and slowly lowers herself down onto his cock.

Bucky loses track of what happens after that. Shuri rides his cock, and Bucky tries to thrust in time with her, but it’s pretty much all he can do to hold her up and let her use him like a toy as his orgasm builds inside him. When he comes, he bites down hard on his lip and buries his head in the crook of her shoulder. She rocks up and down and few more times, and then she comes again as well, and stills.

For a moment, they sit there like that, her on his lap, catching their breath. Now that the heat of their passion is gone, Bucky’s blood runs cold. There’s no way anyone could see that and not know how head over heels he is for her. Can they pretend this never happened? Or is it going to be too awkward for her to have him around anymore? He slowly extricates himself from Shuri and tries to slide backwards, giving her some space. “I’m sorry, I didn’t, I mean I shouldn’t have—”

“Stop.” Bucky shuts up immediately. Is she angry? She doesn’t look it, when he chances a glance up through his lashes.

Shuri tosses her head, making her braids swing. “We have to talk about this,” she says, and she’s probably right. “But first, I need a shower.” She stands up, managing to make it look graceful. Bucky feels huge and clumsy as he clambers to his feet too. “So do you.” She lets the pronouncement hang in the air for a moment. “Join me?”

For a moment, Bucky can barely believe what he’s heard. He looks up and she’s smiling at him, mostly kind and a little wicked. It’s a good look on her.

Maybe everything isn’t ruined after all.

“Yes, ma’am,” Bucky says, and he follows.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] If The Bones Are Good (The Rest Don't Matter)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689299) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba)




End file.
